Department of Mysteries
by sssssnake
Summary: [HIATUS] A SnapeadoptsHarryandhegetsresortedstory, but with a twist... What happens when Harry is close enough to Snape to call him 'dad' when his REAL dad suddenly shows up? & what's with the new first year girl? a TAIL?
1. Intro

_**I posted this story on another site first. And i'm to lazy to change the author's notes "  
**  
A 'Snape-adopts-Harry-and-he-gets-resorted-story' But also with weird things going on; What happens when Harry finally is close enough to Snape to call him 'dad' when his REAL dad shows up? And what's up with the new girl? She's got…a tail?Pairing: Harry/Own character...I'll properly introduce her later on...  
Characters: Harold James Potter, Severus Octavian Snape, Hermione Granger, Ronald Billlius Weasly, Draco Falcon Malfoy, the rest of the school :D and by own made character Izayoi Takato (btw, I Made up most of the middle names)  
Betas: My sis. And my best friend Monique also helped out by giving her opinion :D  
Author's notes: This is my very first I got the idea to this story when i read the 6th book...I was so disappointed that I wanted to change their fates...Ohw,_ btw...The story takes place in, and after the second year_.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter and its characters. But i do own Izayoi though!_

_>spoken in Parseltongue  
_"speech"  
_-thoughts-_

now on with the (very short) intro!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**INTRO  
****  
**It was just 2 days after the celebration feast, the basilisk was gone, and everything was quiet again…or was it?

**X**

Harry came out of the room of requirement and headed in the direction of Gryffindor tower. But he suddenly stopped when he heard a sound.  
The sound came from the floor below, so he went to a 'secret' passageway, ending up between the boys bathroom and the marble staircase one would usually use.

He carefully looked around the corner, and was shocked to see thirteen hooded persons, wands out.  
Harry swallowed hard. What should he do? Go down to the second floor to get Dumbledore? Or to the Gryffindor tower, to get help from there?

he was about to turn around when he heard someone speaking.  
_>Massssster… I sssssmell sssssomeone  
_Shit! He'd been discovered, two options now, run, or fight…

He chose to run, but when he'd reached the top of the stairs he was hit with a curse, causing him to tumble off the stairs.

>Well well, what have we here? Missssster Potter, ssssssso nice to meet you in persssssson A figure said, looming over him

>I sssshould have known you'd be able to get a body, who's did you ssteal now! Harry spat back in parseltounge.

>Feisssssty aren't we? Why don't you use that energy in a duel? Voldemort said, drawing his wand.

**X**

"Potter! What in the name of Merlin is this commotion all about!" Snape yelled when he came running around the corner, professor McGonagall following just behind him.

"Harry? What hap-…Oh my…" She put her hands in front of her face, shocked to see a body lying at Harry's feet. The body of…

"The dark lord is gone?" Snape asked in disbelief while approaching the body, shock written all over his usually sneer-filled face.

"Yeah, he's…gone" Harry fell unconsciousness against Snape, who had just reached the dead body of Voldemort.

"What the-" As a reflex Snape caught him.

He gently started to lower Harry to the ground but when he noticed the boys injuries he cradled Harry in his arms, lifted him up and started in the direction of the hospital wing.

He had just reached the stairs when Dumbledore came running into the 7th floor corridor towards Snape and Harry, quite fast for a man of his age…

"Is he alright Severus? Did he really?" He stood next to Snape, brushing a few bloodstained bangs out of Harry's now relaxed face.

"Yes, he defeated him. And I was on my way to Poppy" Snape said carefully shifting Harry in his arms.

"Good gods…" Dumbledore said as he saw Tom's dead body, and the bodies of twelve death eaters lying across the corridor, all dead.

"Well, off you go then" he said absentmindedly as he stepped towards the bodies to inspect them.

**X**

Snape quickly brought Harry to the hospital wing where Madame Pomfrey instantly started to fuss over him.

Snape lowered himself into a chair, burying his face into his hands. And he sighed.

'It's over. It's finally over' A smile crept onto his face as he saw that the dark mark was slowly fading into a mere shadow of the former pitch black mark 'adorning' his forearm.

He looked over to Harry, who now lay under the comfortable stainless white sheets.

"Thank you so much Harry" He said in a gentle tone, really not caring that Madame Pomfrey could hear him.

The dark lord was gone, and he was grateful for it. He was free again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I And? What do you think, this was just the intro, so it's 'a tad' short...  
I'll be updating the first chapter soon I just have to edit it a bit…...But the school year started absolutely catastrophic for me...and I have to study real hard to catch up...  
Anyway, please review!_


	2. Haunted

_Soooooooooo sorry!  
I say that a lot lately...hmmm...have to work on that.  
Anyway, I AM sorry for updating so late, and for the intro being so short, but it was just an idea that popped up in my head.  
But I figured out what I'm planning to write, so here's my first real chapter...still a bit short though..._

_enjoy and please don't flame about it being short, or late, or grammar errors, English is not my native language.  
criticism is always welcome though...if it helps :D _

**_A/N: this takes place at the end of book 2...if you read the last page(s) of the book you'll read that they have a feast, celebrating that the basilisk is gone, and that school continues for the rest of term…  
So, my story takes place just a few days after the feast to celebrate the death of the basilisk._**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1 .:Haunted:.**

"Hermione! Where are you going? Dumbledore told us to-"

"Can't you see Ron! Harry wasn't at dinner and Dumbledore told us to go to our dorms because 'something happened'. There must have been a fight!" Hermione said, waiting for Ron to follow her.

"Again! But why didn't he tell us then?" Ron asked as the rest of the students just passed them

"Who cares! I'm sure Harry's in the hospital wing. Come on!"

The both of them took off o the first floor

**----------(;(-(-);)----------**

"Albus, I'm glad you're here. I need yours and Severus' help." She began when Dumbledore entered her office.

"What's the problem Poppy?" Dumbledore asked, knowing she normally didn't ask for help.

"It's Harry. He woke up. But as soon as I get near him he puts up a barrier. He just doesn't see that his wounds need treatment." She sighed.

"Of course he sees!" Snape snapped

"Then why...?"

"Are you really that dense woman!" He asked with a sneer.

"Now now Severus. She-"

But Snape ignored Dumbledore's attempt to calm him down.

"He has blood on his hands. He's responsible for the death of 13 people. And he knows it. He doesn't want you to take care of him, because he doesn't care for himself anymore." He said angrily.

"But I ineed/i to take care of his wounds. He'll die if I don't do anything!" she said, tears forming.

Dumbledore laid a hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her. So he didn't notice Snape leaving the office until the door was slammed shut.

**----------(;((.);)----------**

Hermione slowly pushed the double doors leading to the hospital wing open.

She silently entered, Ron right behind her.

She looked from left to right, but all she saw was empty beds.

They just wanted to turn around and leave when they heard someone shout at their right side.

**----------(;(+(+);)----------**

"What do you want?" Harry asked in a distant, haunted voice after he let Snape pass through his barrier.

"Your wounds need to be treated, Potter" Snape said pulling a few vials out of a cupboard next to the bed.

"No they don't. Who cares anyway...?" Harry whispered in a pained voice.

"Yes they do. And there are enough people who care. What about your friends?"

When Harry didn't respond to that he slowly advanced.

"Here, drink these three. And then pull of your shirt so I can treat your wounds."

Harry cautiously took the potions and drank them. But he didn't move to pull of his shredded and bloodied shirt.

"Mr Potter. This is not a time for your stubbornness!"

He walked up to Harry and tugged at his shirt.

Harry yanked away from him, curling up in a defensive ball and started to murmur in parseltounge.

Snape raised an eyebrow and he gently turned Harry's face to look at him.

He looked the boy right in the eyes and did something he normally only did when pressured by Voldemort.  
He crept into Harry's mind, trying to find out what kind of memory could have caused Harry's reaction.

When he found it he backed away in horror.

"Gods Potter. Why didn't you tell anyone? Why? -"

"Don't start! Not you too! Not you of al people! I don't need your bloody concern! I don't want people to fuss over me! I just want to be left the hell alone! So FUCK OFF!"

To say Snape was shocked is quite an understatement.

He hadn't expected the irritating but always polite boy to yell like that.

He'd seen the boy angry before. (Him being the reason) But he never, ever, heard him swear.

"Harry? Are you there?"

Snape whirled around to see Hermione and Ron standing at the doors.

"They can't see us?" Snape wondered out loud.

"I still have the barrier up...But it doesn't stop sound" Harry replied in a meek voice, startled by his own outburst.

Snape turned back to Harry, raising an eyebrow as to ask 'what are you going to do now?'

Harry looked him right in the eyes, almost causing Snape to take a step back in utter shock.

'Merlin, Potter. Your eyes. They're...I don't know...They're...'

'Haunted sir? To old for my age maybe? Killing does that to a person, doesn't it?' Harry asked sarcastically.

'Don't speak to me in such a tone Potter." Snape said agitated.

'Or you'll do what? Kill me?' Harry asked in a surprisingly serious voice.

'Go ahead then.' He said spreading his arms. 'You've always hated me. So why won't you? Then I'll have my rest.'

Now Snape bdid/b take a step back.

When Snape saw Harry's amused look at that, he held out his wand and slowly approached him, masking his face to not show anything.

Harry lowered his spread arms and closed his eyes, waiting for some kind of spell to hit him. He didn't expect to happen, what **did** happen.

Snape sat down next to him on the bed and pulled him into a light hug.

First Harry was to shocked to react, and when he was able to push against Snape's chest he stopped, realising he was never held by anyone before.

Tears started running to run down his face as he clung onto Snape's arms as he sobbed into Snape's bloody robes, drenched in **his** blood.

**----------(;(();)----------**

"Miss Granger? Mr Weasley? What are you two doing here? I thought I was quite clear when I said beveryone/b should follow their heads of house to their common room"  
Dumbledore said coming out of Madame Pomfrey's office, looking stern.

"Yes sir, it's just-" Hermione began but was cut of by Dumbledore's raised hand.

"I said everyone because I don't want students wandering around the corridors. So follow me you two. I'm sure Minerva will be pleased to hear where you have gone off to." He said in an accusing voice which he normally didn't use.

"Sorry sir." Hermione and Ron said in unison, trying to keep up with the quick strides in which Dumbledore took off.

**----------(;(x(x);)----------**

"Sorry sir." Harry murmured into Snape's shoulder.

"It's ok. After such a thing you just have to let your emotions go...You ok?" Snape asked, not able to mask his concern.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine...Thanks sir..." He added quietly, not knowing how Snape would react.

"Don't thank me yet. First we need to bathe you, and after that treat your wounds. Believe me...It won't be pretty..." Snape replied getting of the bed.

"A bath sir? But-" "I could get Madame Pomfrey..." Snape interrupted, knowing how Harry's reaction would be.

"NO! No!...I'll bathe..."

Harry carefully swung his legs over the edge of the bed, lowering himself to the floor.

But as soon as he tried to put weight on his feet his knees gave way.

Snape quickly dove forward and caught him. "Watch it..."

"Thanks si- Wha-! Sir!" Harry yelped as Snape picked him up, bridal style.

Snape ignored him as he carried Harry into the adjacent bathroom.

He sat Harry down on the edge of the bathtub and turned the tap on, switching on the showerhead.

"Pull off your clothes while I make sure the water is the right temperature." Snape said holding his hand under the beam of water and puling it back, obviously to hot. So he turned the tap a bit and repeated the action.

After a bit of a struggle to get his torn clothes off, Harry lowered himself into the 4-inch high water.

Snape carefully let the water fall onto Harry's shoulders, causing Harry to winch in pain.

"Is there no -Auch!- other way to clean-" Harry grimaced "these cuts...sir?"

"There could be." Snape said, shifting the beam of water onto Harry's shoulder blades.

"But I would not risk it. Knowing the dark lord, he altered the spells he used on you..."

He shifted the beam to Harry's side.

"You lost quite some blood, I can't even see the wounds under it...Lean forward a bit" Snape ordered as he shifted the beam again.

Harry leaned forward, resting his chin on his drawn knees. Not long after he did that he could feel the water on his lower back.

"But what could go wrong sir? How could Tom have altered the spells to do harm if a cleaning spell is cast?" He asked, his voice wavering as the water pounded into a quite deep cut.

Snape let the beam run over Harry's shoulders again, removing the last bits of dried blood

"You have to keep in mind that the dark lord was a slytherin, he would've- Oh Merlin..."

The showerhead clattered onto the floor as Snape stared at Harry's back in shock.

"Sir?" Harry winched at the pain it cost to turn around.

"Sir? What's wrong?" He asked uneasy with the emotion showing on Snape's face: worry

"W-what spell did the dark lord use? O-on your back?"

Harry frowned, Snape showing emotion wasn't a good sign, but Snape stuttering was a totally terrifying idea.

"I don't know if I heard it right...But it was something like Secta...Sectum...and something after that..." Harry said silently, not wanting to remember what happened.  
"Sectumsempra?" Snape asked, horror written all over his face.

"Sir what's wrong? I'm still alive aren't I? What's the problem?" Harry asked, now really freaking out at the emotions Snape was showing so freely.

"I have to go" Snape said getting up and quickly leaving the bathroom.

"Sir? Sir!" Harry called after him, but Snape didn't turn around...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And? How horrible was it:P Please let me know so I can take it up in my next chapters.**

**I'm almost certain I'll update late again.  
So: Sorry in advanced :S**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Possibly) in the next chapter_

_"Enter." Snape said, his back turned to the door.  
"Sorry I'm late professor"  
Snape turned around to see Harry standing in the doorway. Dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a green t-shirt instead of the school uniform and school robes.  
"Potter? What are you doing out of the hospital wing?" He asked seeing the numerous bandages.  
"And why aren't you wearing your uniform? Your robes at least"  
Everyone looked up surprised that Snape wasn't taking points but was...concerned.  
"They're all covered in blood or wrecked sir" Harry said dryly, sitting down next to Hermione.  
Snape gave him a look, but then turned around to face the blackboard again..._


	3. Painful Waking

_Again later then I promised…sorry for that…  
But it's awfully hard to write in the first person if you haven't done it before…  
The chapter's also a little bit shorter then the previous chapter…but this one is more interesting if you ask me_

Anyhow, I hope you enjoy!

**Painful waking**

Harry moaned as he hauled himself out of the tub.

"I can't believe that git. First he's all nice and then he suddenly runs off."  
He muttered to himself when he reached for a towel.

Carefully he tried to dry himself without agitating his wounds. But the towel got drenched anyway.

He picked up his trousers, but dropped them again when he realized they were all torn and bloody.

He staggered into the infirmary, towards a cupboard from which he pulled a pair of boxers and pyjama bottoms.

He looked around to see if anyone was near, and when he saw nobody, he carefully removed the wet boxers, and put the new ones on.  
After he had managed that, he put on the bottoms.

He went to the bed in which he'd woken and laid down.  
He rolled to his side, having less wounds there, and he fell asleep. Not noticing that the snow white sheets he lay on, slowly turned crimson.

"When do you think he'll wake, 'Mione?"

_- Is that Ron? -_

"Madame Pomfrey said it could be a few hours, or a week, or a month…He used raw magic to defeat them…It drained him…"

- Is that why I can't move? - 

"So he won't be there in the last week?"

"Honestly, Ron! Not even 24 hours ago he defeated over a dozen of wizards even adults don't want to face." _- What! It feels like I slept for ages…-_ "And you already expect him to be bouncing off the walls?"

"Well…Dumbledore did say he'd been awake once…"

"Yes, and what else did he say? Honestly Ron, you need to learn how to listen! Harry's been awake, yes. But he broke down. He told professor Snape to kill him!"

_- Merlin! They know about that? -_

"I'm sorry Hermione…Please don't cry…

_- She's crying? Please 'Mione…Don't cry… -_

"'Mione…Hermione!"

"What?"

"His hand moved."

_- How perceptive… -_

"Harry?"

"Can you hear us mate?"

_- Obviously…I guess they want me to move, huh? -_

"Ron, go get Madame Pomfrey."

"N-no" I managed to croak out.

"Harry? Merlin. You're ok!" Hermione squeals as she hugs me.

"'M-mione…wounds…" _- Merlin that hurts -_

"Oh sorry! It's just…they said you might not make it and…I…"

Ron took that as a sign to leave, but I saw tears welling up in her eyes again. So I did the only thing I could think of at that moment.

I pulled her into a hug.

Yes, you got that right, shy, timid Harry Potter pulls his female friend into a hug.

_- Miracles never stop to seize… -_

We just sat there, comforting each other by just being there. Me by being alive, 'Mione by being my friend, giving me comfort…

"Ahem."

I looked up to see Madame Pomfrey, Ron ,the headmaster and professor Snape standing there.

"P-profe-sor Snape?" I looked up at him in horror.

_- What is he doing here? He…confuses me… -_

"Harry my boy. It's good to see you're up and about" Dumbledore said, his twinkle ever present.

"Yes sir" I said with a smile, noticing that my voice came back a bit.

"You had us quite worried my boy" He said looking in Snape's direction.

I looked away, to ashamed of how I'd relied on a teacher I've hated since day one…

"Miss Granger. Why don't you help me collect al the potions I need. So mister Potter'll have the chance to lie down again?" Madame Pomfrey said with a smile.

I blushed as I let go of Hermione. I hadn't even realized we were still hugging…

_- I can't believe I hugged Hermione…In front of everyone! - _

Snape must've seen my expression, 'cause he spoke up.

"Everyone needs the support of their friends once in a while. As would be considered normal for a teenager" He said looking me in the eye.

He didn't know how much what he said affected me…A normal teenager…It was normal. I could be normal.

I smiled at him. A true, genuine smile.

"I know…Thanks sir."

Ron opened his mouth, probably to comment on the fact that professor Snape and I had a civilised conversation, but Hermione elbowed him as she walked past him.  
And if I heard correctly, she said: "Let it be."

I chose to ignore it, and turned to Dumbledore.

"Sir? When can I get out of here?" I asked, referring to the hospital wing

"Not until a few days my boy. We've almost lost you. So you'll have to stay to make sure you don't relapse."

"But I feel fine. And the last week's coming up!"

_- I can't be bedridden in the last week, I won't see my friends until the end of the vacation after that! -_

"Don't worry my boy. You'll see more of Hogwarts than you know. That's why I came actually…I have some bad news Harry…"

_- What? Voldemort's not dead? -_

"Your relatives were killed just an hour ago…I'm sorry…"

_- Dead? The Dursleys were dead…They couldn't hurt me anymore! But the were killed…by who? Because of me?… -_

"I know your sad Harry but-"

"Sad? I don't feel up to It. Or else I'd be jumping around" I said, not noticing how menacing that sounded.

Dumbledore was genuinely shocked at that.

"Harry? What…?" He said, looking confused.

"Have you ever looked at my first Hogwarts letter sir? It was addressed to 'the cupboard under the stairs.'"

Dumbledore was about to speak up when professor Snape interrupted him.

"Why don't you tell it from the beginning mister Potter? I can guess what happened, but that's just speculation"

I looked up at Snape, wanting to tell him to buzz off…But they had the right to know…

The teachers at least…

"I'll tell….but I don't want Ron to hear…Not yet…"

"But Harry…Mione and I…We want to know." Ron said looking hurt.

"I know Ron…Not yet…I'll tell you, but not now…It's… too painful…" I avoided his gaze, knowing I truly hurt him.

"I'll leave then…'Mione and I'll come back later mate…" He said turning around and practically running out of the wing.

"I'm sorry…But I just can't Ron…" I whispered to myself.

"Are you ready Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Y-yes…"

Darkness set in in the infirmary.

Harry lay on the bed, wondering what was going to happen now. He didn't have his relatives to return to now…Maybe he could stay with the Weasleys?

He heard a door closing, a key turning in a lock.

Madame Pomfrey was leaving! He could finally get out of there.

He slowly got to his feet, picking up his wand, and walked in the direction of the exit.

But what he didn't know was that Pomfrey had been waiting for him.

"And where do you think you're going young man?" She said in a stern tone.

"Please let me go Madame…I'm ok enough to sleep in my own bed…I just want to go back to my dorm…" He tried with his saddest tone.

"That trick won't work on me mister Potter. Go back to bed. And I'll maybe consider that you'll leave on Wednesday…" She said stiffly.

"Thanks Madame." Harry said smiling.

"Now get back in bed"

"Yes Madame…"

_So? What do you think? Please let me know  
I'll try to update soon, since I let you in suspense about the potions class-scene  
Bye! –xXx–  
**.  
..  
…  
..  
.  
Btw, don't flame for grammar errors or type errors, because my BETA only reads the chapters to find out what I wrote, put in a few new dots, and then sends it back…  
So I'm looking for a new beta… so….anyone? hides from all the things her sister is trowing at her  
Please let me know! ouch!**_

BTW! i'm going on vacation for 2-3 weeks, so i won't be updating in that time, it might even take longer 'cause i'm in a YGO mood at the moment --


End file.
